


Secret Prince

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Royalty AU, permanent hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The country of Gotham, ruled by a rather distant King and Queen, have one secret. A son, that not but a select few know exist, will have to fight for a country that doesn’t know he’s real. Luckily he’s recently been granted the help of a brand new bodyguard.</p><p>(Note: On Perma-Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“My prince.”

Silence, for anyone else, would have been considered a rude answer. As it was for Timothy Drake, Prince of Gotham, this was customary. He lowered his book and looked over at the man who would dare to come into his personal library, unannounced no less, and disturb him while he was in the middle of reading. However annoyance never once graced his features. The man in question was welcome.

“Lieutenant,” he greeted, inclining his head slightly.

Lieutenant Richard “Dick” Grayson belonged to the Prince’s Royal Guard. He was the only one who would even dream to show such a cocky smirk to the prince. Even dressed in his uniform, all dark blues and blacks, he was the most cheerful piece in the entire palace.

“Being anti-social again, Prince?” The guard asked, stepping over the decorative water feature to kneel on the edge of Tim’s pseudo nest of pillows.

“Never. Merely enjoying another literary work.”

Dick already looked bored. “Well, I’ve brought food. Join me?” He presented the tray of food and drinks.

Tim lifted an eyebrow at it. Slowly, he smiled and set the book aside. “I suppose I can do that.” He shifted to the side to allow more room for his personal guard.

“Oh, well, thank you for humbling yourself for someone such as myself,” Dick teased, taking the offered place. He placed the tray between them. Lifting a piece of fruit he popped it into his mouth, never losing his smile.

Quietly the pair ate. It was rare for them to be allowed a moment of peace. As much as his father , King Drake, refused to admit it, their country was at war. On the far edges of the tiny country of Gotham, skirmishes with the al Ghul’s broke out constantly. Every day rumors and messages of slaughter reached the palace. While his parents were content to ignore them as nothing more than peasant rambles, he was not so at ease with it.

“I’ve called on him again,” Tim finally announced.

Dick had been staring at the thin stream of water passing in front of the nest, he had almost forgotten who he was sitting with. Carefully lowering his drink, he looked at the prince.  
“Him? Your knight?”

Tim nodded. Delicate, pale hands plucked at the layers of robes covering his legs. “I know you wouldn’t approve. But… He’s the only one who can get into the al Ghul house and discover what the problem is.”

Dick’s smile slipped into something harder. “Yes, Gotham’s ‘Dark Knight’ is the only one who can protect it,” he said, tone bitter.

“He can go where my father’s laws can not.”

“He can also break your father’s laws at whim. He is more a menace than a service. This country would be better off without him.”

“Lieutenant,” Tim warned.

Dick sighed. “I apologize, Prince.” He pulled himself up from the pillows. Brushing himself off and fixing his robes, he looked over at Tim. He considered his next words, throat a little tight. “I’m being sent to East Gotham.”

Tim’s eyes widened, a small break in his constant careful control. “Who has ordered this?” The lieutenant was his personal guard. Not even the Captain of the Royal Guard, James Gordon, could control Dick’s actions. That was Tim’s ability alone.

“Your mother.”


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the prince and the bodyguard met.

The country of Gotham was a unique creation. According to those outside, it was a place of flourishing business and power; a force to be reckoned with. To anyone on the inside, it was a hell hole, a cesspool of human failure; a failure of a too proud king. An case of extremes, Gotham was too stubborn to destroy itself and too arrogant to let anyone else do the honors.

King Jack Drake was one of the many problems. He was a proud man, more focused on creating international relationships than focusing on his own failing kingdom. Almost constantly, he was out in other countries meeting with delegations. In fact he’d only been in his own palace a grand total of seven times in the recent years.

A rather serious problem that wasn’t at all alleviated by his own wife. Janette Drake traveled just as much as he did. Whether with him or on her own, no one knew. The point was, she spent even less time in the palace than her husband. When she was home, she was the perfect image of a Queen, strong, cold and commanding.

Despite that, they earned their respect. Their laws were harsh and unforgiving. The citizens learned to fear them just as much as they loved them. Somehow they managed to run a successful government that allowed citizen’s to feel free and the criminals to have a healthy dose of fear.

There were many rumors as to this strange success. None of them came even close to the truth. For the Gotham royalty had one of the best kept secrets in all of the Seven Kingdoms.

Only five people, apart from the King and Queen, knew of Gotham’s very own prince. An heir to the throne that most assumed would fall after the King’s passing. These five people were protective of the “invisible prince”. They worked hard to make sure that Gotham, and the rest of the world, never learned of his existence.

When the day finally came that the king would fall, Gotham would finally pass into the hands of a competent ruler. And the people’s virtual ignorance of the prince would send the biggest, most planned for, shock wave.

Timothy Drake was the secret that would fix all of Gotham. He was the only reason that the entire county hadn’t fallen to pieces just yet.

But one of the five had just become six and he was already having trouble keeping the cat in the bag.

“What do you mean we can’t talk about him?”

James Gordon, Captain of the Royal Guard lifted an eyebrow at his lieutenant. “Did you not understand me?” He asked, annoyed.

“No, no, I got it. I just think it’s ridiculous.”

It took sheer force of will to not rub his forehead. Why his daughter had picked to become in Informant than his lieutenant he’d never understand. “So, I shouldn’t have to explain it again, Richard.”

“Well! He’s like a prisoner in his own palace! This place is beautiful and he’s not even allowed to see all of it.”

Richard Grayson, newly appointed lieutenant to the Royal Guard was frustrated. He’d just learned that he’d been assigned to personally protect a prince he didn’t even know existed. Even after hearing why, he was still irritated. He understood the political ramifications of keeping the prince unknown but that didn’t mean he didn’t like it.

“Jim, I don’t know if I can do this without wanting to hit something,” the lieutenant said seriously.

“Keep your frustrations to yourself,” Jim commented, pushing a set of double doors open.

The space beyond was a paradise. A bright, open room with it’s own miniature stream running through it. Hundreds of planets, ranging from native to the far exotic lined and filled the air with a sweet scent. The far back wall was a row of pillars, artfully separating the room from a private garden. Off to one side a veiled off section only added to the serenity of the room.

“Your highness,” Jim called. “The Captain of the Guard with his new Lieutenant seek your presence.”

A quiet shift sounded to their right and it put them both instantly on guard. Not a second later, a slender form draped in robes of reds and blacks stepped out to face them. He had dark blue eyes that seemed to calculate every piece of an individual and shrewdly pick them apart. As pale as the Queen and with hair just as dark, the lieutenant had to assume that this was the prince.

“Captain,” he said, voice shockingly stronger than was expected. His face was emotionless as he looked over the new comer. “You must be Richard Grayson, the new lieutenant.”

Only after Jim kicked his ankle did he kneel down into a proper bow. “I… Uh, yes, Prince. That’s me.” He looked up from the floor into the curious eyes of the secret royalty. “Please, just call me Dick. Everyone does.”

While Tim wasn’t “everyone”, and the vulgarity of such a name was below him, he nodded. “Of course, Lieutenant.”

Dick stood, smiling brightly. “No Lieutenant. Just Dick.”

Tim’s eyebrow lifted ever so slightly. A child born and bred to be nothing but formal, taking away a title was strange for him. Still he nodded again. “I shall try.”

“I have to return to my duties,” Jim stated, giving a quick bow.

Tim bowed his head in understanding. “As you may. I thank you for introducing me.”

Jim straightened up and turned to leave. When Dick tried to follow he stopped him. “No, from now on, you listen to him and him alone,” he whispered, glancing back at the prince. “Try not to scare him with your Circus tendencies.”

The door closed behind the Captain with a finality. Dick rubbed his collarbone and turned back to the prince. What was he supposed to talk about with someone who had probably never even left the palace grounds. He swallowed thickly and pulled on his best smile.

“So… King Kal, nice guy, huh?”


	3. Painful Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets the Dark Knight.

It was strange adjusting to a life of complete and utter privacy. Not being able to talk to others about his jobs and errands was harder than it should have been.

But nothing was stranger than the day he walked into the private haven and found a masked man, in the most expensive armor he’d ever seen, standing over Tim.

“Prince!”

Both Prince and masked knight turned to look at him. Before Tim could get a word in edge wise, Dick already had his weapon drawn and launched at the stranger.

That was when Dick was treated to the most embarrassing fight of his life. Not only did he lose, but it ended with him sprawled unattractively in the tiny water feature. On top of that he wasn’t able to move because a rather solid foot was planted firmly between his shoulder blades. It wasn’t the first time Dick had been beaten but it certainly had been the fastest. Two weeks into the job and he’d already failed his prince.

“Bruce, let him up.”

The pressure disappeared and Dick was able got to his feet. When he did he was angry, wet and glowering.

“You know this masked guy?” He demanded, jerking his thumb at the man in question.

Tim seemed very unconcerned with Dick’s harsh tones. If anything he seemed deeply amused. “I do. You’ve heard of the Dark Knight, right?” He didn’t continue until Dick nodded. “This, Lieutenant, is him.”

Dick spluttered. He glanced between the figures.

Two very important things stood out to him. First, the Dark Knight and the Prince couldn’t have been more different in body types. Where Tim was all slim and concealed muscle, this man was tall and bursting with obvious strength. It was like seeing a mountain stand in the flight path of a sparrow. Second, the prince he’d been sworn to protect was having secret communications with Gotham’s most wanted criminal-vigilante, a threat to every rule the kingdom held dear.

“This is the Dark Knight?” He eyed the man before him.

Lifting one of the giant hands—that could easily crush Tim’s windpipe, Dick noted—the man pulled back the mask. The fabric, wrapped so intricately around his face and head away with a single tug. It left behind a serious, stern looking expression and sharp eyes. As the last thread was pulled away, Dick couldn’t help but gape.

“You? You’re the Dark Knight?!” He nearly shrieked, pointing at the man. “Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s personal lover?”

Ever so slightly the serious set in Bruce’s jaw slid into something filled with humor. “Who were you expecting? The King?”

A private chuckle passed between Prince and vigilante.

Dick lowered his hand. Out of everything he’d experienced in the last two weeks, that single moment had to be the strangest. And it only got worse.

For the next three hours, Tim and Bruce sat about and planned some sort of attack. Dick didn’t even think people could sit around and talk about anything that long. On top of that they were mentioning people he was very sure were completely normal nobles and royals. From the way they were talking, a large number of court officials had much livelier night times than even he did.

“Wait,” he interrupted them, literally leaning between the pair. “You’re telling me that Princess Koriand'r is one of you guys?”

Tim frowned softly and nodded. “She is. With her country's abilities in explosives, she uses her exile to help fight criminal activity.”

Bruce lifted an eyebrow. “Did you know that?” He asked, almost sardonically.

“Prince, when this is over you’re giving me a list on who is apart of your little ‘guild’,” Dick said moodily.

A quiet sort of sigh escaped Tim, but he nodded a small agreement. Another hour passed before the two showed any sign of winding down. Dick was rather proud of himself for being able to sit still and listen through all of it. Most of the conversation went right over him, which caused more irritation than it should have.

“I should be on my way,” Bruce announced, getting to his feet. He lifted the black fabric and wrapped his face and head, hiding everything but his eyes.

Tim stood as well. “Thank you for the visit. I expect that the Two Face Demon is taken care of by night fall.”

Bruce bowed his head. “It shall be.” He looked over at Dick. Even with so much hidden, amusement bled out of him. “Have a good day, Guard.”

Dick sniffed, crossing his arms. He refused to look at the man as he left (up and out the window, he noticed).

“Please, sit, Lieutenant. This explanation may take awhile.”

Almost instantly, Dick’s annoyance disappeared and he moved to settle across from the Prince. In the past few weeks he’d learned that no one, not even his parents, were allowed with in three feet of him. Whether a personal defense or that adherence to reality, Dick didn’t know, but he did know that it was very frustrating. Still, he ignored the need to be physically close and settled down for a good long listen.


	4. Explinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim explains and Dick has a lot of questions.

Lieutenant, as I hope you know, there are Seven Kingdom’s in the Free Earth. Those kingdoms are Themyscira, the land of the Amazon’s, ruled by Hippolyta and her daughter Diana. Then there are the Jewel States, a collection of cities under the control of the House of Allen. The Empire of El, an ever expanding metropolis that is carefully guided by Kal-El. The Abiola Coast, a military country that focuses on training it’s men and women to have some of the strongest will power in the world.

“Who is the leader of that again?”

There isn’t a single leader. The main two are commanders Hal and John. Following that is the former Tamarean Republic. However after the invasion by the Citadel, Princess Koriand'r was forced into exile. Her sister, Komand'r and the Citadel leader now run a completely shut off waste land. Finally there is the kingdom of Lanu Lau'ava, ruled by Oliver Queen. He and his rising star of a city have been taking over global economy.

“That’s the kingdom with the forsaken prince, right?”

Yes, the former prince Harper fell into disgrace after his inability to cope with Queen’s habits. Understandable that man is rather hard to get along with.

“What happened to him?”

To my knowledge he is traversing the land with the Red Knight. The pair of them are rumored to be with Koriand'r as well, but I have yet to confirm this.

Now, when I turned thirteen, I was infuriated by the rate of criminal activity in the Seven Kingdom’s. I decided that I would choose a sort of Champion from every kingdom to help combat the disastrous levels. As Gotham already had her own protector, I found a way to discover his identity and get him on my side. He agreed to my plan and soon went about finding a hero from each.

“But from your conversation more than one hero entered the fray?”

This is indeed true. Rumors spread quickly and more people have offered to help. To start it was only Princess Diana of the Amazons, King Kal-El of the Empire, Oliver Queen of Lanu Lau'ava, the Dark Knight of Gotham, Hal Jordan of the Coast and Bairre Allen of the Jewel States. The seven of them worked in an organized mannor to halt criminal activity.

“Where did you fit into this?”

I commanded them.

“You? You, a prince that most people don’t even know exist?”

Six people know I exist, outside of my parents. You, Captain Gordan, Bruce Wayne, Kal-El, Bartholomew Allen and Kon-el.

As Lord Wayne and King Kal-El were the leaders of the League of Seven, they were able to listen to my advice, information and commands. They used them to their best ability. Since the League of Seven was created crime has dropped drastically.

“Okay, so what about the rest. You mentioned Lady Kyle and Lady Bertinelli.”

As well as Mistress Lance, Prince Hawke and Talia al Ghul. You were only partly listening Lieutenant. The Ladies of Prey, a small group of court women who are led by Barbara Gordon–

“Wait, Jim Gordon’s daughter? The Librarian?”

Yes. With her stunning mind for facts, she helps me with my war on terror. She guides Dinah Lance, the Canary, Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress and Selina Kyle, the Panther into spy work across the Seven Kingdoms. Those four ladies can get into practically any building anywhere. Their skills allow me information that no one else has.

As for Talia al Ghul… Recently her father and his house, the House of al Ghul, has been stirring up trouble. Rumors have it that he is planning an over throw of the throne. My parents are not in the best favor and the al Ghul’s are going to use that against them. Lady Talia is hoping to get the court on her side, especially by pulling Lord Wayne under her control.

Although… As I have heard it, there is a chance that Lord Wayne fathered a child with her.

“What? Really?”

Yes. The newest squire to join the palace guard. You have seen him?

“Damian? That’s Talia’s son?”

There is a chance. Well, Lieutenant, that is the world as it stands. Should you have any further questions, I am always open to ask.

“Am I being dismissed? … I’ll take that as a yes.“


	5. Change of Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim receives news that changes everything.

As every morning, Dick finished his check of the grounds and morning training with the new recruits. One of them showed huge promise and it pleased him. He’d gathered up a small basket of sweet cakes to take with for his next, most important, duty. He didn’t know when this had become part of the routine but three days into his new job, Dick had started bringing food for the Prince. They would sit and eat, while they told each other stories.

Tim always seemed to enjoy listening to Dick’s days in the circus. He certainly enjoyed hearing them more than his days of knight training; those days had been harsh and cruel. The prince sat quietly, nibbling the cakes as he took in the stories.

Afterward Dick would press him for anecdotes about his own childhood. It was certainly duller than the circus and it didn’t paint a very lively picture. But it was Tim’s personal story and he was glad to listen.

Today Dick had decided that he would tell Tim about the time he’d ridden a bear for a circus show. It seemed, however, when he got to the haven, the prince might not wish for story time.

“Prince Timothy?”

It wasn’t the first time that silence answered him. But this felt different. He couldn’t see the shadowed outline of Tim through the veil. He couldn’t hear him talking to the Dark Knight or singing softly to the birds in the garden. This was a thick oppressive silence. It made worry claw its way up his throat.

“Prince?” He called again.

He strode quickly through the secret haven. A quick search of the room gave him nothing. Not even signs of something horrid. He moved into the garden, one hand gripped around his escrima sticks.

The garden was far bigger than he’d realized on the first visit. With only a tiny path as a guide, he wound his way through the thick foliage. Every once in awhile he’d come across a small, private, room in the garden. Each time he’d peek in and not once did he spot the prince. It wasn’t until he came to the very heart of the maze that he found what he’d been searching for.

“Tim!”

He hurried forward, toward the crouched figure.

Tim was kneeling on the ground, but it wasn’t a content position. He was curled in on himself, as if hiding. His arms were lifted up over his head, the sleeves of his robes obscuring his face. It wasn’t the first time that Dick was struck by how small the prince truly was. While he knew a lithe body that could easily take him down was hidden under those robes, it didn’t change the fact that Tim was tiny, still a young man.

“Tim, what’s wrong?” He rested a hand on Tim’s back to discover that the prince was shaking ever so slightly.

There was a pregnant pause then, “my mother. She sent a letter. Ra’s al Ghul is closer than I thought.”

Dick frowned, sitting down next to Tim, trying to see his face. “What do you mean?”

“She said he was at Themyscira. He was over heard trying to convince Princess Diana, Lord Oliver and Lady Kyle that Gotham was in poor hands.”

Dick cursed. This time Tim didn’t reprimand him for it. “But Diana and Oliver are part of the League.”

“As I’m sure Ra’s knows. I think he wants to corrupt them. If he succeeds… If…” Tim lifted his head. It was the first time Dick had ever seen the careful mask slip and crack. “Gotham will fail. We are not prepared for an attack against anyone as strong as one of the Seven. We can’t. I can’t.”

Dick turned and gripped Tim’s shoulder. Wordlessly he turned the prince to face him. “Gotham will not fall,” he stated.

“You can not be sure of that.”

“I can. With you commanding everything? Gotham will crush the House of al Ghul to dust.”

A harsh shudder rolled through Tim’s body. It was enough for Dick to ignore rules and titles. He pulled the prince to his chest, wrapping his arms around him in the most physical sense of protection. Pressed close, he could feel the prince’s form, warmth and fears. Silently he willed them away.

“Prince, if you do not fall, Gotham will stay strong. I am sure of it.”

One hand curled around the back of Dick’s uniform, grip tight. “How can you be so confident?”

“It’s my job,” Dick said jauntily. “Plus…” He added in a much soft voice. “I know you. You’re the strongest person I know.”

The grip tightened and Tim pulled in a shaky breath. “I fear that war will come to Gotham soon.”

Dick’s eyes closed, a frown pulling at his lips. “If it does, I shall always be by your side. Ra’ al Ghul will never get near you.”

A silence, far more welcome than the first, dropped over them. While neither actually believed that things would be as easy as Dick stated, they both wished for it to. For the first time in his existence, Tim didn’t mind being kept a secret. And for a small moment, he truly thought he could face this war and succeed.


	6. Brewing Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in all, it's a day of surprising events.

The following day only brought more surprises.

Dick had decided that it would be best to remain with the prince for the rest of the day and night. Instead of saying good night, he dropped down onto the massive collection of pillows and curled right up next to Tim. It had taken a long, rather awkward moment, before Tim was relaxed enough to let him stay. That moment lasted an hour and there was a lot of patient arguing and explaining. In the end, Dick was allowed to stay.

It hadn’t been the best of ideas come the next morning.

“Guard!”

A sharp, female voice shocked Dick awake. He shot up, lifting his arms in an almost defensive manner. It was that split second of regaining focus that he realized he was only wearing his loose uniform pants and a moronic expression.

“Queen?” He spluttered, scrambling to his feet.

Tim had moved the moment noise left his mother’s mouth. He was standing straight, and dressed Dick noticed. He looked a little nervous, as if he wanted to curl into himself.

“My son, explain this,” his mother demanded, stepping before her son.

It had been the first time in almost a year that Dick had seen the queen. She was so much like her son, it didn’t take too much for the imagination to turn the prince into a princess. She was slender and delicate with a sharp power and rage churning just below the surface. Her eyes, a bright piercing blue so very much mirrored her sons. Right now, she was the perfect image of controlled anger. Full lips thin, hands curled like talons around her skirts.

“A mistake, my mother,” Tim said voice gentle and calming. “The Lieutenant felt that I would need protection last night. Unfortunately he took his duties further.”

The Queen’s eyes flashed and she stepped closer to her son. It didn’t take much effort to hear her next sentence. “He didn’t do anything… Untoward did he?”

A light pink crossed Tim’s cheeks but he shook his head. “Lieutenant Grayson has a bit more honor than that.”

She sniffed and stepped back. She looked over at the man who had potentially ruined her son’s virtue. “So, you are the lieutenant assigned to my son’s protection.” She eyed him and Dick didn’t think he’d ever felt so exposed, clothing not withstanding. “I had expected more.”

Dick stared, mouth falling open slightly.

“Your father is holding court at high noon today. We shall decide the fate of the House of al Ghul,” she informed. “I suggest preparing yourself for news. As I’ve understood it, war is close.”

She sent Dick one more glance before turning and striding with all the power of a goddess out of the room.

A quiet sigh left Tim. He looked over at Dick. “I apologize. She is like that with every one.”

Dick shrugged. “And here I thought I was special,” he muttered sardonically.

—

For the next six hours, the pair had contented themselves in the garden. While Dick had to leave for a bit to explain to the Captain that he truly hadn’t done anything wrong, it was a rather peaceful time. Tim read excerpts from Gotham’s history and other novels. Dick sat quietly, listening. Every once in awhile Dick would cut in with a random question and each time, Tim would easily explain.

“What happens if we do go to war with Ra’s?”

This question was different. Tim slowly lowered his book. “Then… We are at war.”

“I know, but…” Dick rolled over on the grass and stood up. “What does that mean?”

“It means people will die and someone will come out victorious.”

Dick huffed, displeased. “Who will that be?”

Tim lifted an eyebrow. “If I have my way, it shall be us.”

Not another question was asked after that. Dick settled onto the bench next to Tim, sitting almost inappropriately close. Tim didn’t comment, nor did he mind. If anything he felt comforted by the warmth passed between them. Physical touch was always going to be strange to him but, right now, he needed it.

A sharp knock ended the time of peace.

“Enter,” Tim called.

Jim Gordan entered, face set and grim. He dropped into a quick bow, only standing when Tim allowed. “Prince,” he started and swallowed.

“Please, speak, Captain,” Tim said softly.

There was a quick pause then, “We are at war.”


End file.
